


SOMETIMES I WAKE UP CRYING

by chuckalicious



Series: LOVE MY WAY - it oneshots [4]
Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Cute Ending, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckalicious/pseuds/chuckalicious
Summary: in which richie tozier gets nightmares about losing the love of his life
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Series: LOVE MY WAY - it oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730359
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	SOMETIMES I WAKE UP CRYING

"richie, i think i got him, man!" is the first thing richie hears in the pitch black. he's back in the sewers again, for what feels like the millionth time, and he can't see anything until he opens his eyes and eddie kaspbrak is straddling him. it's about fifteen years in the future, from how old all of his childhood friends look, and eddie still looks as cute as ever. that's the least of his worries, though, because he knows exactly what's going to happen. he has this nightmare a lot, the exact same one, and no matter how hard he tries to snap out of it and wake himself up, it doesn't work. he knows he's probably making a fool out of himself, thrashing around in his bed and probably crying already, so it's a good thing he has nobody to sleep with at night, since eddie is usually working until around three in the morning. 

back into his dream, he tries to reach one of his hands up to caress eddie's face and press their lips together, like boyfriends do, especially after he had so courageously saved him from the clown. however, just as eddie begins to holler about how he'd gotten it again, a big spike suddenly stabs through the man's abdomen and his blood splatters all over. the brunet looks down at the spear at the same time as richie does and then they look right back up at each other and make terrified eye contact. 

it only takes that shaky exhale of richie's name and the light that begins to leave eddie's glistening eyes to drag him out of his nightmare. as soon as he wakes up in his own bed, with eddie's side empty, he's panicking. he doesn't even know why he's so scared at the fact that his boyfriend isn't there, because he knows he's at work and he had went to bed alone last night, but it only makes his heart race more rapid than it was only five seconds ago when he had first woken up. 

he starts sobbing before he can let himself calm down, his trembling hands over his wet, rosy face. the weeps and hiccups he lets out are absolutely pathetic but there's nobody around to hear him anyway so he doesn't find it in himself to care. 

only a minute later he picks his phone up off the mattress and lets out a breath of relief when he looks at his lockscreen, a photo of the two from only a couple of weeks ago. in it, eddie is on richie's back and they're both grinning with their teeth, so unbelievably happy to be in each other's presence. but eddie could still be dead, he could've died on the way to work or something, he doesn't know, but all these scenarios are running through his head and his heart and his head are aching. 

he dials eddie's number, that he knows by heart after thousands of phone calls throughout their relationship, and holds it up to his ear, trying to calm down a little so that if eddie answers he doesn't sound like he's having a stroke or something. he squeezes his phone in his hand in a poor attempt to get himself to stop shaking. 

"hey, rich," a voice answers, and richie weeps in complete and utter solace from hearing his lover's voice. he slaps his unoccupied hand over his mouth to tell himself to shut the fuck up but eddie obviously hears him crying. "is everything okay?" 

no, edward, everything is so not okay, i just had a nightmare that you died right on fucking top of me and it seems way too real to just be an illusion. "i-i had that dream again, i ju-just needed to hear your voice," he sniffles continuously, biting at his fingernails as a nervous habit. he can't stop fucking crying. 

eddie sighs from the other end of the phone, not in annoyance or anything, just because he hates when richie gets those dreams. it makes his boyfriend so miserable and most of the time he's not even halfway done with work when he gets a call from him that makes him want to run out of the building and back home to comfort him. "hey, i'm already on my way home, okay? i'll be there in, like, five minutes, tops," he speaks in a calm, soothing tone. 

it makes richie smile at the word home. like that's where they live, together, he finds it awesome. he never would've imagined he would have such a sweet, rewarding life with eddie kaspbrak, that kid he developed a crush on back in middle school that never has and never will go away. he tells him he loves him and then hangs up, still crying, just not as violently as before. 

he gets out of bed and goes all the way downstairs to pace around in front of their door, waiting for what feels like forever for his love to return. he rubs at his damp eyes with his mouth twisted in some sort of sadness or fear of some sort, and as soon as the front door opens and eddie walks in, his heart bursts out of his chest.

eddie sets his car keys and his wallet down on the coffee table before he stands facing richie and spreads his arms out, a silent plea for him to come hug him. richie takes no second thought before he rushes to the brunet, almost tackling him to the ground in relief. he keeps his arms tight around him, never wanting to let go, and he's aware that he's soaking eddie's hair with tears but he's too busy sobbing to care. "richie," the shorter boy coos underneath richie's chin. he reaches up to hold his roseate face in his hands and forces him to look at him, a pout on both of their lips. "i'm right here, casanova."

the raven-haired boy nods in understanding, but his crying still doesn't cease. "i-it killed you right in fucking front of me," he hiccups, looking around at eddie's handsome face. he doesn't have his glasses on, he was way too distracted worrying about whether or not his boy was alive, so he can barely see a thing. eddie is a blurry mess. "i need my glasses," he snivels. 

"let me go get them," the brunet and he lets go of richie's face so he can instead hold richie's hands and drag him over to the couch, making him sit down. "i'll be right back, don't worry," he murmurs, and he bends down to kiss his clammy cheek. then he disappears down the hallway and leaves richie to compose himself on his own.

he comes back only a minute later with richie's phone, his glasses, and a new change of clothes. he's wearing one of richie's hoodies and no sweats or anything, and as soon as he sits down on richie's lap and slides his glasses onto his face with a reassuring smile, the older boy finally begins to pacify. 

the boy in his lap uses the pads of his thumbs to wipe richie's tears off his cheeks, never breaking his smile despite how badly he just wants to pout right back to get him to stop. 

"why do you call me casanova?" richie asks with his eyebrows drawn together. he shakes his head, a confused expression on his face, but he's still cracking a hint of a smile. "i'm not a womanizer."

eddie pillows his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, wrapping both his arms and his legs around the other's lanky body to get some warmth. "well, i dunno if you can say the same thing in return, but you've sure piqued my interest," he hums, sort of teasing. 

richie sniffles and laughs a little, closing his eyes and feeling eddie's breath on his neck. he's so content with the boy around. "i love you so much," he sighs, tired. he doesn't want to fall asleep, though, because lost time with eddie is practically the end of the world to him. 

the smaller boy picks his head up so he can kiss his boyfriend on the lips, and then he reaches into his hoodie pocket sneakily and holds whatever it is tightly in his hand. when they pull away, he rests their foreheads together and richie doesn't even notice that he's shaking a little. "marry me," he whispers, bottom lip tugged between his teeth.

and the only thing richie does in return is laugh, knowing he isn't serious. how would he even have time to go get a ring or anything? he's always either with richie or at work, and he always thought he would be the one to propose. "shut up," he rolls his eyes playfully. 

"no, marry me first," eddie shakes his head, biting the inside of his cheek to get himself to stop being so absolutely nervous. "what, you don't believe me?"

all of a sudden eddie is pulling away from him and there's a ring being held up in between the couple. 

"voilà!"

richie's eyes widen and he practically burns lasers into the shiny engagement ring right in front of his face, jaw dropped in surprise. "holy fuck," he finally exhales out. "holy fucking shit, are you seriously proposing to me right now?" he asks, doing a double, maybe even a quadruple take.

the brunet nods, and he's becoming even more anxious by the second for an answer. if it isn't a yes, he's literally going to have a heart attack. "yes, i am seriously proposing to you right now, as we speak," he chuckles, and then he uses his unoccupied hand to hold richie's and kiss the back of it, linking their fingers together. "i've been contemplating whether or not i wanted to do it or if i wanted you slow ass to, and the last couple weeks, like, i can't take it anymore, i couldn't wait any longer. i know that dream you keep having is super fucking terrifying and i really just want you to know that never in a million years would i think about leaving you, or just suddenly dying or something. not even that stupid clown could try and take me away from you, i love you so much and i hope you realize how much that is. i just figured i could really prove it to you by asking you to marry me," he rambles on so long that when he looks back at richie, the man is crying again. "but of course you don't have to say yes, it's up to you, but-"

"eddie, if you don't shut up and kiss me, i'm gonna have a fucking heart attack."

eddie does kiss him, and their lips lock for roughly a minute and a half before they pull away again. he looks at his (hopefully) soon-to-be fiancé with an optimistic, nervous look on his face. "soooo..." he drawls, quirking a brow.

the ravenette nods rapidly, caressing his boy's head. "of course i'll marry you, edwardo," he weeps happy tears, instead of the terrified ones he had cried only about ten minutes earlier.

together they slip the ring on richie's finger and kiss once again, and when they pull away, they grin at each other. "i can promise you tomorrow morning, i'll be the reason you wake up instead of any dream," the boy in his lap sends a risky wink.

richie most definitely awakens the next morning to the most pleasant sensation he's ever felt. he doesn't have that recurring nightmare, either, which also means he doesn't wake up crying. his fear is starting to dissipate with his fiancé and he now begins to think happy thoughts. he's unbelievably happy with the love of his life. 


End file.
